funfriendsand_a_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boyz
At the House* Rossay: GUESS WHAT Bradley: JUSTIN BEIBER DIED Rossay: NO I HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER All: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Ali: ROSSAY"S IN LOVE Tay tay and Claire: LUV LUV Vally: I LUV LUV Mykaela: what he send you Marley: WHAT WHAT Rossay: he texted............ your so sweet You can't be beat i love you Rossay Ill even pay for you to be mine All: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Rossay: I know Mykaela: give me your phone Im gonna find out who sent you that text Tay tay and Claire: *play hot potato with the phone and throw it to mykaela* Mykaela: *Checks* OMG THIS GUYs Is MOVING EVERYWHERE Bradley: I wanna go ALL DETECTIVE Marley: ME TOO Rossay: It says that he loves going to Jerry's Ali: *sees* it also says he likes bands Tay tay: YOU GUYS ARE MAYBE PERFECT Cat: Tell him to meet you at Jerry's Marley: I WANNA MEET HIM Ali: LETS ALl MEET HIM Bradley: IF WE ARE AT JERRY"S CANT WE PERFORM Marley: Ya PERFORM *chants Mykaela: FINALLY THIS GUY IS IN ONE PLACE I CANt FIGURE IT OUT -.- Vally: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ali: TAY TAY,CLAIRE,ZENDAYA,VALLY we help Rossay buy clothing Zendaya: EY EY CAPTIN All: *Laughs* *At the mall* Ali: *points to an awesome dress* OMG ROSSAY WEAR THIS Tay tay: OMG OMG OMG Vally: NOW WHEN IM IN LOVE I WANNA GO SHOPPING IN THIS MALL Cat: I WANT A DRESS All: ROSSAY *wakes rossay* Rossay: *stares at dress* :O this is my dress *At the house* Rossay: I GOT THE GOODS WITH THE DRESSY DRESS Ali: LOL Josh: *calls Rossay* - hello - hi JERKY - well I was that secret admirer - NOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SUCH A FOOOL -Well i wanted you to know im now dating caroline so I DONT LIKE YOU*hangs up* Rossay: *cries* All: awwwwww whats wrong Tay tay Rossay: the-the secret admirer was j-josh ALI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Zendaya: WHY WHY WHY Tay tay: I already booked us Rossay: The worst part is now he is dating CAROlINE Cat: Why would he do that *shivers* Ali: WE ARE STILL GOING Rossay: whats the point Ali: WE ALREADY BOOKED US AND YOU BOUGHT THAT DRESS AND YOU WILL WEAR IT All: LETS DO IT Tay tay: Claire write da song Cat: *writes a lot* Done................... All the rules you break. Make me wanna run, but I can't escape. All the things you say Most of them are lies, but I'm listening. (La, La, La, La La La. La, La, La La La) That's my heart talking to my head, head Talking to my heart. (La La La, La. La La La, La. La La La) That's my heart talking to my head, head Saying that You're a bad boy I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time You're a bad boy Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive If I could I could help myself, you know I would Why do the bad boys always look so goodBaby, when you smile I can see the trouble that's in your eyes When you touch me there I know for certain that I'm loosin' all control, oh o--o--oh no, no. (La, La, La, La La La. La, La, La La La) That's my heart talking to my head, head Talking to my heart (La La La, La. La La La, La. La La La) That's my heart talking to my head, head Saying that You're a bad boy I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time You're a bad boy Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive If I could I could help myself, you know I would Why do the bad boys always look so good I gotta let you go I gotta let you go, go, go I gotta let you go I gotta let you go Cause You're a bad boy I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time You're a bad boy Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive If I could I could help myself, you know I would Why do the bad boys always look so good That's my heart saying that... Ali: OMG THAT IS TOTES AWESOME All;*get ready* *At Jerry's* MC;TIME FOR COOLIO 8 Coolio 8 (all) : *sing* MC:You Guys ROCKED IT BTW love that oufit *points to rossay* Josh: *in the crowd with arm around caroline* Not as awesome as you caroline MC: The Trophy goes to,...... Caroline: *walks up before he announces it* MC: you didn't get it MC: ITS FOR COOLIO 8 Dominic: *to rossay* Hi I'm Dominic Rossay: *smiles* Tay tay: Maybe rossay did find love All:MmmmmmHmmmmm Ali: I told you we should have come :p